Spider-Linc: Guardian of Royal Woods
by SonicN
Summary: Lincoln Loud, a boy who has always wondered about super heroes, becomes the web swinging wall-crawler Spider-Man, a.k.a. Spider-Linc. So now Lincoln must rise up to become Royal Woods first super hero fighting all kinds of super villains, all while keeping his secret from his meddling sisters. All rights goes to Nickelodeon and Marvel, image belongs to Bittoojee from wallpaperwide.
1. Summary

**Synopsis:** _Lincoln Loud is a normal boy who is also the middle child of a large family consisting of ten sisters. Compared to all his sisters, he fells like the inferior black sheep when they all have their own talents. But that all changes one day, when he goes to a field trip to a Science Lab and got bitten by a radioactive spider giving him spider like abilities. Now with these new powers, he has sworn to be the guardian of Royal Woods to protect the people from any kind of danger becoming the superhero wall crawler, Spider-Man a.k.a Spider-Linc. But can he keep his secret from his family for so long, as his sisters are growing suspicious of his superhero double-life? What kind of heroes and villains will he encounter? With great power, comes great responsibility._

What do you think? I'm only considering it. Anybody want to help me out with this?

Bonus Question: How do you think his sisters will react to their brother being a superhero?

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I came up with this idea when I notice how both Lincoln Loud and Peter Parker have some similarities to each other like how they are both nerdy outcast who end up showing acts of selflessness; like how Lincoln took the humiliation in Sleuth or Consequences to protect Lucy from mockery and how he took all the pranks in April Fools Rules to protect Ronnie Anne. Not to mention that both their first and last names starts with the same letter.**

 **Knowing the fandom's criticism of the show for making Lincoln seem like the tortured black sheep, I figured that would be presented as well. Not to mention the ideas of Leni and Luna being the nicest sisters (And guardians) to Lincoln and him being a guardian to Lucy to be presented here as well.**

 **For this fan fiction, I want Ronnie Anne to just be Lincoln's friend until further chapters.**

 **Some of TLH characters will take the roles of the SM characters. For example, Lynn will kinda be like Flash Thompson, even though she kinda teases her brother she will adore his alter-ego Spider-Man (Probably even has a crush on him, which would be very awkward to Lincoln.)**

 **I do plan on having some minor characters return as well such as Cristina, Chandler, Maggie, Haiku, Rocky, Tabby etc.**

 **I'm also considering on having some of _Marvel_ superheroes crossing over as well (But as their original personas) such as Iron-Man, Black-Widow, Daredevil, Punisher, Wolverine, etc. (I'll think about after seeing _Spider-Man: Homecoming_ )**


	2. Preview

_It was nighttime in the Loud House and all the Loud Siblings were all inside Lori and Leni's bedroom in their pajamas discussing the activities they all did today._

 **LORI** : ...so then Bobby gives me this beautiful necklace with a lovely sapphire on it. Totally matches the color of my shirt.

 **LYNN** (Annoyed): Pfft, if I had a nickel every time you mentioned Bobby. As for me, I along with Polly put the smack down on a bunch of scruffy boys at the roller derby today.

 **LENI** : Nickel, I didn't know you get paid everytime someone mentions Bobby? Is it a part time job or something?

 **LUAN** : Well that would make cents!

 _Luan laughed and everyone groaned._

 **LOLA** : Well, I spent the day practicing for my next pageant, everything was going fine until me and Lindsey Sweetwater started arguing over the same tiara.

 **LANA** : Me, found a lucky bottle in the trash today.

 **LUNA** : Ew. Anyway, I was out to the music store to see if I could pick up on some classic Blue Swede soundtrack. I loved his classic song "Hooked on a Feeling".

 **LUCY** : I've written three more poems while I was inside the air vent.

 **LISA** : I believe I was conducting some records based on my poop studies.

 **LILY** : Poo-poo.

 **LUAN** : I was setting up a medieval themed party for a little seven-year-old who seems to love knights and dragons.

 **LENI** : I went the mall today and bought these cute red slippers for half-off. Which was like odd, because I didn't even see them in half.

 **LINCOLN** (Talking to the audience): Yep, welcome to the Loud House, we're here talking everything that we've all done today. When it comes to our family, we always have a task to keep us occupied. Lori is always busy texting her phone and always hanging with her boyfriend Bobby, Leni has her senses for fashion, Luna has her whole music profession, Luan has her comedy gigs, Lynn is always competing in multiple sports, Lucy has her gothic lifestyle and poetry writing, Lana loves animals and spends her day getting dirty, Lola practices for upcoming pageants, Lisa is a science genius who does massive experiments, and Lily just does baby stuff. As for me, if somebody were to tell you that I was just an average boy and not a care in the world...

 _Lori then notices that Lincoln hasn't said anything during the whole conversation._

 **LORI** : Yo twerp!

 _Lincoln then takes notice._

 **LORI** : You haven't said a single thing during this discussion, you've been awfully quiet lately.

 **LANA** : Yeah bro, tell us what you did today.

 _All the sisters looked at Lincoln waiting for his answer, making him nervous._

 **LINCOLN** (Talking to the audience): ...well, then that person certainly doesn't know the half of it.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _During the afternoon, Lincoln was walking around the sidewalk around Royal Woods just minding his own business. That was until he started to sense something; he then saw a bus passing by and from what he saw from the inside was a person holding a gun, which had to mean he was a bus hijacker holding hostages._

 **LINCOLN** : Boy, here I thought that this was going to be a regular trip to the arcade without any bumps on the road. Really should've known better.

 _He then walks toward to a nearby alley where no one was present and soon unzipped his coat revealing his Spider-Man suit_ (Which resembles the upgraded suit from _Captain America: Civil War_ ).

 _Meanwhile, on the bus, the hijacker was pointing the gun at the bus driver all while he was monologuing to the terrified passengers._

 **HIJACKER** : LISTEN UP PEOPLE, NOBODY TRY ANY OF TRICKS YOU HEAR ME! YOU TRY T ATTACK ME I SHOOT YOU! YOU TRY CONTACTING THE POLICE, I'LL KILL EVERYONE OF YOU! NOW I WANT YOU ALL TO TAKE OUT ALL OF YOUR PERSONAL BELONGINGS, OR...

 _Before he could say anymore, his gun was taken from him by a line of webbing that came out of nowhere causing him to jump in surprise._

 **HIJACKER** : WHAT THE HELL!

 _He then looked around the bus._

 **HIJACKER** : WHO'S THERE! SHOW YOURSELF!

 _Then a shadow came behind him coming upside down hanging from his web._

 **?** : BOO!

 _The hijacker then turns around and saw the figure, revealing to be Lincoln Loud as Spider-Man (But is personally called Spider-Linc). He then jumped in surprised at his sight._

 **SPIDER-LINC** : Really man, a bus hijacking? I guess robbing banks is just a little too casual for you so you go for something a little more mobile.

 _He then landed down on the floor while the hijacker pulled out a knife._

 **HIJACKER** : STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!

 **SPIDER-LINC** : Small knife? Okay, by all means, I guess I'll just sureen...DRAW!

 _He then shot webbing at the hijacker causing him to be trapped in a web at the back of the bus._

 **SPIDER-LINC** : For the record, maybe he should've brought an extra gun instead of a knife. That way it'd really be like a western showdown.

 _All the passengers looked at Spider-Linc in awe._

 **SPIDER-LINC** : Attention passengers, sorry for the inconvenience! Please remain in your seats until you arrive at your designated location, call the police to take the tied up lowlife away, and have a nice day!

 _He then walked toward the bus driver and pulled out $2.25 from his backpack and placed it in the cash slot._

 **SPIDER-LINC** : Sorry about sneaking in from the top window, just had come unexpectedly. See ya later!

 _He then exited the bus and made a high jump from the ground so he could swing away._

 _FLASHBACK ENDED_

 _Lincoln was trying to come up with a good excuse._

 **LINCOLN** : I... I just went to the library today, doing some homework.

 _All the sisters had blank stares._

 **LYNN** : Really man, that's it? What a waste of a day.

 **LOLA** : Basically, your day was so bori...

 _Just then, Lynn Sr. barged his head out through the peek of the door._

 **LYNN SR.** : KIDS! Your mother and I are watching the news and they're showing bus footage of Spider-Man stopping a hijacker!

 **LOUD SISTERS** : WHAT!?

 _The kids, sans Lincoln, all walked out of the room along with Lynn Sr. to go downstairs to the living room to watch the news. This leaves Lincoln smirking._

 **LINCOLN** (Talking to the audiance): Like I said, don't know the half of it.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **To answer the guest's answer: No, Lynn will not fully be like Flash Thompson, she does care for him and only be playing around with him.**

 **How I plan to create Lincoln Loud's Spider-Man origin will be somewhat different to Peter Parker's Spider-Man origin.**

 **How Lincoln will react to having the newfound spider powers will probably be horrifying for an eleven year old at first, but he will learn to look for the positives. He will also gain enhanced muscles, which he would have to hid by wearing long sleeves from now on.**

 **I was thinking that maybe the Avengers would be formed about three months before this story takes place, so that way it would give time for the LH characters to know them.**

 **How Lincoln looks up to the Avengers (Especially Captain America and Iron Man) as his idols, will be like how Luna looks up to Mick Swagger. Except they'll be more involved with him.**

 **How the Royal Woods citizens will react to Spider-Linc will be different. In this version, everyone will know that he's just a kid in his preteens. Their thoughts will be like this: some of the adults will have some public concerns with him as they think that because he's a kid he's just going to get himself seriously injured or worse, some of the older teens (Mostly girls) will find him to be adorable. The kids around his age will find him awesome or attractive. The younger kids will most likely look up to him.**

 **Some of the Spider-Man villains will be reinvented, like I plan to make this version of Scorpion a girl around Lincoln's age.**

 **How do you think the Loud sisters will react to Spider-Linc (Before finding out he's Lincoln)? How will the supporting LH characters, if you can think of any, react to Spider-Linc?**

 **I will also say that I'm willing to answer any questions you guys have to say for your reviews and also taking request for any story ideas (If I like them).**

 **Next time, the prologue.**


	3. 3 Rules of Superheroes

_It was an evening in the town of Royal Woods, where we see 11-year-old Lincoln Loud walking on the sidewalk._

 **LINCOLN** (Talking to the audience): Hi there, you know me, Lincoln Loud. Just an average everyday boy who lives in a big family consisting of 10 sisters. But you may also know me as-

 _Then in a quick transition, Lincoln is known in his Spider-Man outfit._

 **SPIDER-LINC** (Talking to the audience): -your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man! Though personally, I call myself Spider-Linc! You're looking at the very first superhero of Royal Woods, so basically I'm the sheriff around these parts as I keep an eye on constant thugs. Now I know what you're probably thinking, why am I called Spider-MAN when I'm only 11-years-old? Well, in my point of view, a man should be measured mentally for all the right things he does, not by age...okay, it just sounds more dignifying. Anyway, let me tell you about the 3 rules of being a superhero. I'll start the category from lamest to coolest. Rule #1: Keeping your superhero identity a secret.

 _Spider-Linc then digs through his backpack to pull out a blue journal that has a red spider symbol on the front cover._

 **SPIDER-LINC** (Talking to the audience): Now first off, this is my Spider-Journal. I basically write my personal thoughts here, but I also write about other stuff here too concerning my superhero career such as mission logs, my spider abilities, entries about heroes and villains, etc.

 _He then turns to a page that shows an entry of Steve Rogers a.k.a. Captain America._

 **SPIDER-LINC** (Talking to the audience): Take Captain America for example, (Big fan of him btw) he's the world's very first superhero and a highly trained military soldier who was dosed with super soldier serum, kinda like how the spider-bite gave me spider-like abilities. He's also a member of the Avengers. But everyone knows him as Captain Steve Rogers, he doesn't really need a secret identity because everyone in the military and outside threats knew he was already well-served soldier for our country, so there's no point. But as for me, everyone just sees me as a common 11-year-old with no unique abilities. If everyone, especially my family, knew about my spider powers, they would freak out and then I start freaking out! Then there's also the whole deal with your enemies finding out, the people close to you will be endangered. TRUST ME! You do not want THAT kind of attention! It's best to lower everyone's suspicion as much as possible so you could throw them off about Lincoln and Spider-Man being the same person. For example-

 _FLASHBACK_

 _It shows Lincoln at Royal Woods School outside at the playfield where he and the other students are playing a game of dodgeball._

 **CHANDLER** : YO LARRY! DODGE THIS!

 _He then throws the ball towards Lincoln._

 **CLYDE** : LINCOLN! LOOK OUT

 _Lincoln's spider sense activated and sees the ball coming from a mile away. But instead of dodging it, he just took the hit and fell on his back. Coach Pawlowski blew the whistle._

 **PACOWSKI** : LOUD, YOU'RE OUT!

 _He then got up and all the kids laughed._

 **LINCOLN** (Talking to the audience): Now I could've easily dodged that ball, but I've decided to play safe.

 **GIRL JORDAN** (Laughing): Man, and to think that loser's social life wasn't thrown out the window enough!

 _FLASHBACK END_

 **SPIDER-LINC** (Talking to the audience): So guess being an outcast for so long is finally starting to pay off. They have no idea I'm-

 **GIRL JORDAN** : SPIDER-MAN!

 _Before he could say anymore, Girl Jordon from his class ran towards him._

 **SPIDER-LINC** : Ummm... can I help you, Miss?

 **GIRL JORDAN** : Hey hot stuff. Name's Jordan, I'm a HUGE fan! Nice abbs!

 **SPIDER-LINC** (Blushing): Uh, thanks?

 _She then gives him a marker and pulls up her shirt making his eye widen and blush more._

 **GIRL JORDAN** : Here sign my bra!

 **SPIDER-LINC** : S-s-s-sure.

 _As soon as he reluctantly signs her bra she took out her cell phone and opened the camera app._

 **GIRL JORDAN** : Now a picture! Smile!

 _She and Spider-Linc then took a selfie._

 **GIRL JORDAN** : Awesome! Can't wait to show the other! Thanks, Spidey, Byyyeeeee!

 _She soon ran off._

 **SPIDER-LINC** (Talking to the audience): This is pretty much what I'm talking about. So anyway, let's move on to Rule #2: Always come up with the right strategy. When you have to go up against bad guys, there's always the need to come up with a good plan so that way your chances of success will be maximized and no one would end up getting hurt. Luckily, I have my spider-sense that can help me detect danger with 30 miles of my radius, so I've got plenty of time to plan. If you just try to face them head on recklessly, you could end up doing more harm than good. For instance-

 _FLASHBACK_

 _There were 2 criminals riding a car just racing down the town of Royal Woods while the police were right on their trial, and they almost ran over some of the people. Pretty soon, Spider-Linc was swinging after them and then landed right on top of the hood._

 **CROOK #1** : WHAT THE HELL!

 **CROOK #2** : GET OUT OF THE WAY!

 **SPIDER-LINC** (Sarcastic): YO! Why are you guys in such a hurry?! Don't you want to enjoy the fine scenery of our fair town?! Let me help ya out!

 _He then punches through the hood and smashes the engine causing the car to gradually stop. Then he pulls out the top of the hood and throws it out. Afterward, he grabbed the 2 crooks, threw them up to the street light and webbed them up._

 **SPIDER-LINC** (Sarcastic): There you go, from that height you can see the whole town from there! Plus, you'll even get a one-way ticket to slammerville when you're done sightseeing.

 _He then jumps up in the air and swings away._

 _FLASHBACK END_

 **SPIDER-LINC** (Talking to the audience): -Now if I were to just punch them through the window, they would have surely spiraled out of control and could cause a possible car crash causing possibly causing collateral damage. So, I decided to think it through and actually tried to stop the car before anyone got hurt. Now moving on the last and coolest rule here. Rule #3: Become inspiring and encouraging to the citizens. That's right, this is the coolest rule to being a superhero. It's not always about trying to save people or fighting crooks and bad guys, it's all about why you do it and how to set that example to the people. You need to show them the values of your selfless actions and inspire them to be strong and have the courage and hope to do anything. From helping a senior cross the street to giving CPR to saving a person from a burning building. Like this one time-

 _FLASHBACK_

 _At the Royal Woods children's hospital, a little 7-year-old boy named Timmy was lying on his bed with a cast on his leg watching an Ace Savvy cartoon. But pretty soon, a nurse popped peeked into the room._

 **NURSE** : Timmy, you have a visitor!

 _She then let the door open and came in Spider-Linc._

 **SPIDER-LINC** : Hey there! Watching Ace Savvy? Nice! Fan of him too!

 **TIMMY** : SPIDER-MAN! You're here!

 **SPIDER-LINC** : That's right! Gotten the request letter your parents' sent me. Gotcha a little present too.

 _He then hands Timmy an Iron-Man plushie._

 **TIMMY** : Iron-Man?! Cool!

 **SPIDER-LINC** : Yeah, he's one of my favorite superheroes. So how's that arm of yours doing?

 **TIMMY** : It's getting better, the doctor says that it'll be good as new in about a week.

 **SPIDER-LINC** : That's good Timmy. Glad you're doing a lot better. Anyway, it says in the letter that was sent that when you grow up you want to be a firefighter. That sounds awesome Timmy!

 **TIMMY** : Yeah, I really want to save lives like you do Spidey! But...

 _Then Timmy looks down and begins to feel depressed_

 **SPIDER-LINC** : What's the matter?

 **TIMMY** (Sadden): The thing is, all my classmates say that I don't have what it takes to be one. I wasn't even able to help a cat get down from a tree and just fell off instead, which was why I got this cast. What if they're right.

 **SPIDER-LINC** : Come on Timmy, you let a bunch of people put you down. I mean, I've dealt with a lot of insults during my time before and I just learn to be comfortable with who I am. You've got a lot of potential for yourself, you just have to learn to never give up and think about what's right.

 **TIMMY** : You really mean that?

 **SPIDER-LINC** : Of course! Just believe yourself, I do.

 **TIMMY** : Thanks, Spidey!

 **SPIDER-LINC** : Good, fist bump?

 **TIMMY** : Fist bump!

 _They both bumped fist with each other._

 _FLASHBACK END_

 **SPIDER-LINC** (Talking to the audience): -so there you have it. Being a superhero means taking on the most selfless and important task no matter how difficult it may seem. That's something I wanna try to set for the people here in Royal Woods, to encourage them to be selfless and bring out they're self-esteem so they can do anything. That's pretty much what I've learned from all the other superheroes, and from one very person who I-

 _He then heard a phone ring from his backpack. He sees the collar ID showing to be his sister Lori Loud._

 **SPIDER-LINC** : Uh oh! I forgot its evening! Great Spidey, now you'll have to deal with another super villain, the Queen of NO!

 _He then answers._

 **SPIDER-LINC** : Hello?

 **LORI** (Speaker): LINCOLN! Where the heck are you?!

 _Back at the Loud House, it shows Lori speaking on the phone with the other sisters behind her looking upset._

 **LORI** : We've been over this before! Mom and dad are going to an opera this evening, and while they are away they left me in charge! So EVERYONE has to be here!

 **LUNA** : Ask him where here's been!

 **LYNN** : He was supposed to join me for my soccer practice.

 **LUCY** : And for my poetry session.

 **LOLA** : And if we have to stay here and suffer your rule, then he has to do it with us!

 _Lori then glared back at Lola who then chuckled nervously._

 **SPIDER-LINC** (Speaker): Sorry Lori, I had a bit of a delay and-

 **LORI** : Zip it! I don't want to hear any of your excuses, just get your butt back over here right away or I'm LITERALLY going to turn you into a human pretzel!

 **SPIDER-LINC** (Speaker; sighing): Okay, bye.

 _He then hangs up the phone._

 **SPIDER-LINC** (Talking to the audience): I guess I forgot one little thing about Rule #1, which is also the Sub-Rule: Never get sidetracked with your job. Because when you have people who really care a lot about you who don't know about your superhero double-life, or in my case, 10 overprotective sisters then you would have to keep a schedule aligning with them on track. Otherwise, you'll make them both worried and angry and would probably have to come up with a lame excuse to why you're tardy. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gotta go home to approach the scarring glares from 10 angry sisters that I can't bare to see, and this is coming from a superhero who fights bad guys everyday.

 _He then shoots a web at one of the flagpoles and swings away._

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **How I do plan to make Lincoln's Spider-Man origin as a combination of Peter Parker's, Miles Morales', and Gwen Stacy's. I will even include a death of a certain person who will motivate Lincoln to become a superhero (And it's not going to be a relative).**

 **I was thinking of having one of Lincoln's sisters find out that he's Spider-Man before all the others do. I won't spoil anything, but here's a hint: It has to do with favors.**

 **The whole Spider-Journal idea was inspired from Journal #3 from Gravity Falls.**

 **I only have SOME knowledge on the Marvel characters, so I need to have some help with that.**

 **I was thinking that one-day Spider-Linc would meet Peter Parker, the primal Spider-Man when he crosses universes.**

 **I plan to have this series to have multiple arcs:**

 **Prologue**

 **Arc 1: The Origin**

 **Arc 2: Avenger in Training**

 **Arc 3: Shock 'n' Roll**

 **Arc 4: ?**

 **I promise the prologue will come next.**


	4. Prologue, Part 1

5 YEARS AGO

(It was 7 pm; Lynn Loud Sr. was with the kids, sans Lucy and the twins, to go to the Royal Woods Cinema where he as a big surprise for them. All while Luna as carrying Lincoln on her shoulders.)

 **LORI** : So dad, what movie are we going to see?

 **LYNN** : Are we going to see the new prison break movie?

 **LENI** : Or the princess opera one?

 **LYNN SR.** : No to both, I'm actually taking you kids a movie of an american war hero.

 **ALL** : Who?

(Lynn Sr. then shows the kids the poster showing a man dressed in a red, white, and blue uniform and is titled The Tale of Steve Rogers: Captain America.)

 **LINCOLN** : Captain America?

 **LYNN SR.** : That's right! We're going to see documentary about the greatest war hero who ever lived. He welds the mighty shield and fights villainy without a scratch! Personally, my favorite hero!

 **LUNA** : He's the superhero you were talking about dad?

 **LINCOLN** : You mean like Ace Savvy?

 **LYNN SR.** : Yes! But unlike him, Steve Rogers is a real-life superhero! In fact, he's the world's very FIRST superhero! He was once a regular soldier who looked unfit for the army, but still had the spirit to fight for country! Then he was dosed with super-soldier serum which made him stronger than any average man! He was trained in combat, had loads of weaponry, and threw his shield like a like a frizzbie at his enemies!

 **LORI** (sarcastic): Wow dad, never knew you had an inner superhero geek.

 **LYNN** : Ugh, I don't wanna watch this. I hate documentaries. They're so boring.

 **LYNN SR.** : Come on kids, we could use a little history lesson about the events from the early 1900s. Besides, you kids will love Steve Rogers, I know it!

(The kids were groaning about seeing a documentary, but they reluctantly accept. Lynn Sr. then went to the ticket booth clerk, who had a name tag that says STAN LEE.)

 **CLERK** (Stan Lee): Hello Sir, how can I help you?

 **LYNN SR.** : Yeah, I would like to purchase 7 tickets, 6 kids, 1 adult.

 **CLERK** (Stan Lee): Okay, for what movie?

 **LYNN SR.** : The Captain America movie.

 **CLERK** (Stan Lee): Nice choice!: Love the movie! And love Cap too!

 **LYNN SR.** : Thank you fine Sir.

(The Clerk then handed him the tickets.)

 **LUNA** : What do you think bro? Think Cap will be cool?

 **LINCOLN** : Probably, but I don't think he'll be as cool as Ace Savvy.

1 HOUR LATER

(The family was already watching the middle of the movie during the song "Star-Bangled Man" sequence; Lincoln was in awe with the movie so far.)

 _ **-Stalwart and steady and true!**_

 _ **(See how this guy can shoot! We tell you, there's no substitute!)**_

 _ **Forceful and ready to defend the red, white, and blue!**_

 _ **(The red, white and blue!)**_

 _ **Who'll give the Axis the sack and is smart as a fox?**_

 _ **(Sure as an Eagle will soar!)**_

 _ **Who's makin' Adolph afraid to step out of his box?**_

 _ **(He's knows what we're fighting for!)**_

 _ **Who'll whip the giant attacking America?**_

 _ **We know it's no one but Captain America!**_

 _ **Who'll finish what they began?**_

 _ **Who'll kick the Krauts to Japan?**_

 _ **The Star Spangled Man with a Plan!**_

 _ **(Who's strong and brave here to save the American way?)**_

 **LINCOLN** (Amazed; whispering): WOW.

 **LYNN SR.** (Smiling; whispering): Told ya champ.

 **LORI** (Whispering): I have to admit, that Rogers guy is pretty hunky for a guy from the early 1900s.

 **LUAN** (Whispering): Yeah, hard to believe this is all found footage, does seem _film_ iliar.

(Luan chuckles low.)

 **NARRATOR** (Film): In November 1943, Rogers regrouped with the rest of the escaped POWs and together they walked with the other freed soldiers all the way back to Colonel Chester Phillips' base in Italy, 30 miles out. Once they arrived along with the weapons and vehicles they had stolen from HYDRA, they were greeted warmly by the other soldiers and Phillips chose not to punish Rogers for undertaking the rescue mission against Phillip's strict orders. As the entire unit gathered together, Barnes called for all the soldiers to cheer for their savior Rogers. The POWs were then given medical attention before being given some time away from the battlefield to recover. This historical even will forever be cherished, as Rogers selfless saved innocents inspiring everyone to take part in his footsteps and will be forever known as Captain America!

 **LINCOLN** (Amazed; whispering): WHAT A HERO.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I've decided to make Lynn Loud Sr. a fan of Captain America.**

 **The idea for this crossover was when I figured that there should be a version of Spider-Man who lives in a big family.**

 **I figured that once Lincoln becomes Spider-Man, he would become more selfless and helpful towards others, but since he as to keep his identity a secret, he would become more insecure around others and tries not to get too much attention from his sisters. This would ironically make them give him more attention and want to know what he's hiding since he's no usually with them (They might even think he's going through early puberty).**

 **The ideas for the documentary was inspired by** ** _Captain America: The First Avenger_** **.**

 **I will have Stan Lee make cameos in this story. He will usually be seen having different jobs like Bobby.**


End file.
